pouncival
by pouncival lover
Summary: just a little story about my fave cat, and set after the jellicle ball and the cats look like real cats


**Ok so as you should know by now Pouncival will be in this story so if you do not like him do not read this story. I hope you enjoy and do not get confused. If you are a person who pictures what you read then you should picture the cats as cats not humans dressed up as cats. Please R&R.**

**And you should also know by now that I am not a bloke and so can not possibly own cats. **

**'_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_'**

**It had been almost two months after the last jellicle ball and most of the queens were having kits. All of the kitten queens that had come of age were having their first litters and all of the tribe was excited. Etcetera was the first to give birth out of the whole tribe, the calico queen had given birth to two queen kittens, she had named them, Enyo, goddess of battle and Nike goddess of victory, as they were born out side of the den and so ran the risk of dieing. Not long after, the sisters Bombalurina and Demeter also went into labor, the tribe was not expecting Bombalurina to get pregnant as she had mated with the youngest tom in the tribe and everyone thought that he was not old enough to give her kittens, she was still giving birth when the eldest queens were helping Demeter name her new kits, Demeter was a natural mum and never struggled to give birth and always knew when it would happen, even though this was only her second litter. The three queens decided on Astrid for the queen kit as she looked much like her mum and the name means, divinely beautiful. For the boys they had come up with Apollo and Vulcan because the first was always screaming and the second was a ginger kit. By the time the two older queens got to Bombalurina, she had given birth to one kit but was still pushing. It was two hours later that she finely gave birth to the other kit, a queen, and the two elderly queens knew just what to name them, " Bomba, what do you think of Boris for the tom? 'cause if his dad is anything to go by, it will only be small, and to look at it now it's smaller than the queen and she was last out,"**

"**that is why we feel that Aveline would be suiting as it means longed for child, and she did seem to not wont to come out," the larger queen finished of the firsts sentence and then turned to face the entrance to the den, " and it looks as if the new father is anxious to see his kits." a small tri-colored tom then berst through the entrance and stopped quite abruptly when he saw the two bundles of fluff curled up nuslling their mum.**

" **what have you named them?" he said with his eyes glowing in the dim light of the sun set.**

" **Boris and Aveline, small and longed for child," the red queen then turned to face the small tom kit who was crawling over to his dad, who then picked it up and placed it next to its sister, Pouncival then gave his mate a lick in between the ears and ran off.**

**A few days had pasted and all of the queens now had given birth, and this year only two had died, it was tradition for the kittens who died to still be named and so Ambrose and Tacita, food of the gods and silent, seemed fitting. They were both Jemima's kittens, but fortunately she had three kittens left, three queens, Bronwyn, Sterling and Andromache who was so called be cause she bit her father, Tumblebrutus, when he went to see the kits. Victoria and Plato had two kittens Fenella and Blake, Electra and Quaxo had three, Aamor, Beau and Echo. Alonzo and Cassandra had one tom and three queens, Aphrodite, nyx, mars and Matuta, Jennyanndots and Jellylorum both had one queen kit each, Althea and Clio, Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer had one of each and named them Tamsin and Thomas, male and female twins. Then old Deuteronomy and his new mate exotica had the largest litter in the tribe, six kittens all together, and only one was a queen, Ciara, the toms were called, Liber, Zeus, Neptune, Pluto and Algernon. Coricopat and Tantomile were the last to have their kit, a queen named Juventas. Whilst all of the queens were stuck nursing kittens it was the job of the toms to get the food, the younger toms were sent to get the food whilst the other toms protected the queens and their kittens. **

**Pouncival was hunting in a garden when he saw a queen laying under a tree, he tasted the air for the info on the queen and found that she was not a kitten but a young queen, she was also not a house cat as she did not smell of humans, she looked up and she also sniffed the air. She stood up and stretched one leg at a time, she then sat down and washed her face with her white paw. Pouncival felt that she was no fret so he slowly walked over to her, he sat not far a way from the sliver queen and meowed softly so as to get her attention. **

"**I know that you are there so you don't need to tell me, I also now that you are from one of the tribes, and all that you need to know is that my name is Viola, I know that I will see you again so please, what is your name?"**

**Pouncival was confused by the queen, she was not old but yet she seemed too wise to be young, he shook his head to straiten his mind and then spook, " I'm Pouncival, and how do you know so much?" he could not stop him self from asking the question.**

" **when you are from a tribe like mine you soon learn how to read actions and smells, just like how you learnt from a kit how you are to be polite and never creep up on another cat, that is the jellicle way and my way is the way of the mythical tribe, so I guess that you should be going and catching more pray for the queens of your tribe, oh and say hello to Munkustrap for me." the queen stood up and with a flick of her tail she jumped on to the fence and disappeared over it. Pouncival wanted to follow and ask more questions but knew that he would just become more confused, so he turned and continued hunting.**

**By the time he had returned to the junkyard there was a large pile of prey, he, being small, could not put his catch on the top so he just placed it at the base of the pile. He then looked around and found his brother sitting on top of and oven, he bounded over to him and sat down beside Tumblebrutus. **

"**hay, how is Jemima?"**

" **she is still grieving, says that it should never of happened, that it is all her fault, but dad keeps telling her that it could not have been helped, that it was the wish of everlasting cat, and that no one is to blame," the larger tom was staring in to the distance as he spoke, so Pouncival knew that the tom was also grieving, Pouncival licked his brothers shoulder and then laid down, he closed his eyes then remembered the beautiful queen that he had seen.**

"**hay, tumble, I saw a beautiful silver queen today, but she confused me,"**

" **that is not hard to do,"**

"**oi, any way she was young but she was really wise,"**

" **any one is wise compared to you pounce,"**

" **do you wont me to tell you or not," Tumblebrutus nodded, " good then shut up and stop interrupting me, like I said, she was really wise, she knew what tribe I was from, and how are tribe is brought up, she also knows Munkustrap, told me to say hi for her." Tumblebrutus had laid down next to his smaller brother and seemed to think for a bit.**

" **what was her name?"**

"**viola,"**

" **oh, so she is from the mythical tribe, do you know how she knows a lot?"**

"**I wouldn't be confused if I did, would I?" Pouncival spat.**

" **ok, rephrase that, would you like to know how?" Pouncival nodded eyes wide, " she is Munkustrap's daughter, him and Demeter had a full out before we were born, she went of with macavity and Munku went of with Unity, a queen from the mythical tribe, so that must be the kitten that Munku had with her, does that make it clearer?"**

**Pouncival sat up and looked down at his brother, " yes, but then how come you know so much?" **

**Tumblebrutus laughed and sat up, he gave Pouncival a lick between the ears and then spoke, " like I said every one is wise when they are next to you," Pouncival shot him a sharp look and then Tumblebrutus continued, " no, I just listen in on all of the gossip, I'm a right queen really," he nudged the smaller tom who then laughed and the two started to groom each other.**

**After a while Pouncival decided that he should take Bombalurina some food and see how his kits were getting on, he walked over to the pile of food that was now considerably smaller and took a big fat pigeon off of the top of the pile. All of the way to the den where his mate slept he could not shake the image of the silver queen from his head, he was so caught up in his day dream that he did not see the big silver tom that was sitting in front of him, he walked strait into him and fell backwards with a thud. He then jumped up and apologized to the tribes deputy, who then bowed his head and Pouncival ran the rest of the way to the den. When he poked his head in side he saw that Bombalurina and the two bundles of fluff were fast a sleep, so not wonting to wake them up he placed the pigeon on the floor by the big red queens head and then laid down beside her. Then he was awoken by the sun glaring through the roof of the den, he blinked several times to adjust his eyes to the light, he then looked at his mate who was laying with her upper body propped on her elbows, she smiled at the young tom and purred and the kittens kneaded at her belly whilst suckling, " thank you for the pigeon, I saved you some, your dad came in told me to send you to him when you woke up, but eat first, I have the feeling that you might be in trouble."**

" **thank you," Pouncival moved over to the remains of the pigeon then spoke again, "what makes you think that I'm in trouble? I haven't done anything, not since you had the kittens," the queen simply shrugged. When Pouncival had finished he licked the kittens and then his mate and ran off to his fathers den. he poked his head through the hole in the wooden box and then pushed his way in side, his father was sat upright and his eyes were glaring at Pouncival, then it dawned on him, he had not gone to see if his mums kittens, his brothers and or sisters were ok, " how are you mom? how many?" **

**Cassandra, was laying with her back to the small tom and she turned her head to talk to him, but just as she went to talk, Alonzo, hissed at the small tom, " oh so now you wont to know, only when you are asked to come here do wont to find out about your family, if it wasn't for the kittens being in here I would have punished you already."**

**Pouncival's ears twitched at the large patched toms hissing, he then bowed his head and said softly, " sorry, I was just so excited about my own, and then having to hunt for everyone, it just left my mind, I am sorry dad, I'm sorry mom, please forgive me." the large tom still sat rigged and looked as if he was trying not to pounce on the little tom.**

**Cassandra then stood up and re-laid down facing the two toms, revealing four healthy kittens, Pouncival crept forward, being wary of his dad and sat down in front of his mum and sniffed the kittens. She then spoke, " there are three queens and one tom, the tom was the first born his name is, Mars, do you know what that name means?" the queen looked in to the little toms eyes waiting for an answer.**

" **of cause he don't, his stupid, he's just a worthless peace of flesh," Alonzo spat at the queen who bowed her head to look a way from the angry tom, Pouncival by now was half laying and half sitting, he was also starting to shake waiting for a paw to hit him on the back of the head, but it did not come, " I'm off, you better not be hear when I get back and you better hope that I have calmed down." Alonzo then turned and left through the hole in the wall of the box. **

" **don't wary about him dear, he's just upset that you did not come and see me, but I'm not worried I understand how you are excited about your own kittens, how are they by the way," Pouncival's mothers tone had soothed him and he had stopped shaking.**

" **they are fine, but please tell me the names of my sisters,"**

" **the one that looks like me is Aphrodite, Goddess of love, oh that reminds me Mars means God of war, the one that looks like your farther is Nyx, Goddess of the night, and the last born, was born in the dawn, and I know that you know what the Goddess of the dawn is called,"**

"**Matuta," Pouncival answered with a smile.**

" **well done, see you aren't stupid, I think you just get confused, and don't listen to your farther, he's just jealous of your uncle Munkustrap becoming the deputy." Munkustrap was made old Deuteronomy's deputy after the last one died, but that was ages ago and Pouncival was cleaver enough to work out that his mother was just trying to cheer him up. He looked down at the kittens once again and then licked his moms shoulder turned and left. **

**Pouncival had reached the clearing when he was leaped on by Alonzo. Alonzo pined the small tom down on the floor by holding the scruff around Pouncival's neck. He then let go but still pined the young tom down and spoke in to Pouncival's small ears, " I thought I told you to make sure you stayed away from me, do you wont to be punished? do you have a fetish for it?"**

**Pouncival squirmed underneath the larger tom, " no! please don't I'm sorry that I didn't come see the kittens, I was excited about my own, please! Mom understands, please don't punish me,"**

**Alonzo laughed and then whispered into his sons ear, "I don't think that apologizing is going to work, you always apologize and then a few days later you do it again," by now Munkustrap and Skimbleshanks were sat on the car tire that was in the clearing, looking at the two toms, but neither said anything, and Alonzo was not worried. He simply hissed at Pouncival and then gave him a harsh bite on the shoulder and let the tom run away. Pouncival ran all of the way out of the junkyard and to his favorite spot, under the tree where he met the silver queen, Viola. When there he was pleased to see that the queen was not there, he laid down his sides heaving as he tried to get his breath, he hissed as a pain shot through his shoulder then he heard a familiar voice sound from behind him. **

**The cat jumped down and padded over to meet him, " what happened to you?" the silver queen sat down next to him and waited for a response.**

" **you should know, you know everything," Pouncival shot back, he was trying not to let any tears full and then the pain came back and he hissed this time tensing up and bowing his head.**

" **well, I don't know everything, but I was going to make sure that I would see you again, I think you are cute, would you like me to help with that?" the queen did not get an answer and began to lick the wound, she was gentle and Pouncival could not stop him self from purring, " so tell me, what happened so that I can become wiser"**

**Pouncival rolled on to his side so that he could look at the queen, " I had forgotten to go see my moms new kits and dad punished me, although not as badly as most of the other times, mom did not care that I had forgotten, she knew that it was because of my own kittens," he sighed and the queen stopped licking and laid down next to him.**

" **oh, so you have a mate?" she received a nod, " why do you come here?" she looked down at her new friend who had closed his eyes.**

" **I can be alone, the others don't like strange humans, they're scared that the humans will kick them, but I know that these humans are nice, they give me food and don't pester me."**

" **oh, so do you wont me to go if you wont to be alone?"**

"**no," Pouncival leaped up and licked the queens ear, " I like you here, it's nice to have someone that doesn't make fun of you or judge you, I like you here please don't go." he looked deep in to her blue eyes and then licked her again, she licked him back and the two shared tongues fro a bit then she spoke.**

" **would you like to come see my tribe? they're friendly, they wont be nasty," she nudged his shoulder with her nose and stood up and hopped on to the fence, Pouncival then stood up and followed. The two jumped off of the fence and on to the pavement below, they then ran along it a bit until they came to a road. After looking both ways several times they crossed, and continued on their way, they turned down streets and crossed several roads before they came to a stop out side a park. They squeezed through the railings of the gate and trotted down the stairs, " this is our home, the humans don't come here no more."**

**The two cats walked over to a wooden house with a long piece of metal attached, at the bottom of the piece of metal was sat a tabby tom. " hello Viola, who is your friend, oh, Pouncival of jellicle tribe, nice to meet you," Pouncival was shocked no one had told the tom who he was but yet he knew.**

" **hello," Pouncival stuttered, then he and Viola walked in to the little house, in side it was eight queens, and nine kittens, all of which were queens, " did you not have any tom kits this year?" Pouncival questioned. A silver queen stood up and walked over to the two young cats, the cat was solid silver and had no white not like Viola who had darker stripes and a white muzzle, chest, paws and tip of tail.**

" **hello Viola, who is your friend, I can tell that he is a jellicle, and if I know that smell he must be one of Alonzo's, and the small size makes me think Pouncival?"**

"**yes mum, this is Pouncival, he was punished by his dad and has a wound on his shoulder do you think Hippolyta will heal it for him?"**

" **I will," the calico queen that was sat behind them now stood up and padded over to them, she sniffed the wound and then nudged it, which made Pouncival hiss, " ok sweetie, just sit down and auntie Hippo will sort it out," the queen said in a tone that Pouncival had heard queens use on their kittens, she then walked out of the little house, when she returned she had some cobwebs in her mouth, she then started to push them onto the wound on Pouncival's shoulder. Pouncival staid and talked with the cats of the mythical tribe and then when he saw that the sun was setting he said his good byes and left, not before giving Viola a lick on the ear.**

"**where have you been?" a voice sounded from the tier and Pouncival looked up to see Munkustrap and Alonzo, " who saw to your wound?" Munkustrap, said in a stern voice.**

" **I've been with the mythical tribe," Alonzo and Munkustrap both hissed and jumped down from the tier, Pouncival leaped up on to the boot of a car and climbed up the junk pile being chased by the two toms, when at the top he squeezed in to his own den and just as he turned to face the entrance Munkustrap had his head in and one paw, desperately trying to get in, but was unable to. **

" **just you wait until you come out, you'll wish you had never been there," Munkustrap hissed as he stopped trying to get in and left.**

**Alonzo then put his head in and smiled and then laughed, turned and left. Pouncival curled up and closed his eyes, he new that he would be safe in the den, but he also knew that he could not stay in there forever, his only hope of not being punished was if Old Deuteronomy arrived. He soon fell asleep and dreamed of Viola, and how they had shared tongues and then he realized he was in love and not with the queen that he should be in love with, not the queen who was mother of his kits, but a queen who he had only met twice a queen who had shown him her home, a friend. He was awoken by a pulling on his scruff and soon realized that he was being pulled out of his den, he also realized that he must have rolled closer to the entrance. He was dragged down the junk pile and onto the clearing floor, where he was placed down in front of Munkustrap and Alonzo, he looked up to see that it was Plato, the large tom who had been chosen to do the mating dance with Victoria.**

" **we told you that we would get you, now explain your self, explain why instead of getting food for your tribe, why you were playing with another tribe," Munkustrap's gaze brunt a hole in Pouncival's head, Pouncival looked up and then spoke.**

" **I ran to my place, the humans place, and a silver queen, Viola helped ease the pain of my wound, then she asked if I would like to meet her tribe, I said yes and I followed her, then auntie Hippo, I mean Hippolyta put cobwebs on my wound, then I came back here."**

" **did you say Viola?"**

" **yes."**

" **I don't wont you to ever see her or any of the mythical tribe again, do I make my self clear?"**

"**yes sir," **

**Munkustrap then turned to Alonzo, " your farther will deal with you, and as a punishment for not doing your task you will have to hunt for the tribe by your self when the sun rises."**

**Alonzo leaped down off of the tier nodded to Plato who then walked off and nudged Pouncival who stood and walked head and tail down, to the box. Alonzo then grabbed Pouncival by the scruff and dragged him into another box. Cassandra awoke to hear hissing and screeches of pain, she leaped up and ran out side of the den, she saw the other box moving every time she heard a thud, then the noises stopped and Alonzo emerged from the box. He strolled straight past his mate and in to the den, Cassandra ran into the other box and screeched in horror, Pouncival was laying on the floor covered in scratches and bite marks she walked over to him and licked him, he did not make a sound and did not move, he just laid there staring into the distance.**

**When the sun was rising Pouncival was up and gone, Cassandra opened her eyes and then realized she had to feed the kits, after she had done so she ran off to find Munkustrap, when she got to the clearing there was already a small pile of fresh kill and Pouncival was just placing a sparrow on the pile. The wounds had still not been treated and she could see her son hissing in pain. She saw Munkustrap walking towards the pile and leaped over to meet him. " Munkustrap, how could you let Alonzo do that to Pounce and still expect him to hunt for the tribe on his own? It's un-jellicle." she screeched at the silver tabby. **

**Munkustrap stopped at the pile and the spoke, " but is it not un-jellicle to forget ones own mother, is in not un-jellicle to forget the tribe and go have fun, tell me who is the un-jellicle one?" Cassandra was silenced by the toms words and walked of back to her den. By mid day Pouncival had collected enough food to feed the tribe twice over and Munkustrap had sent him to get his wounds seen to. Jennyanndots gave her kit to Jellylorum and then went and got some cobwebs, she licked all of Pouncival's cuts and covered them with cobwebs and ordered him to lay down and rest in the corner of the den.**

**When night fell and every one was asleep Pouncival snuck out, he had met Viola whilst he was hunting and she had helped him, they had arraigned to meet in the garden under the tree. When Pouncival got there Viola was washing her face with the one silver paw, " you seem brighter pounce, what did Jenny give you? Catnip?" he laughed and sat down beside her and licked behind her ears, and through licks he said,**

" **I think it is just seeing you, how is every one?"**

" **they are fine, and you are a charmer aren't you, why if it was not for the fact that you had a mate and kits I would be flirting with you."**

" **are you not then? Because I am to you, I don't think I love Bomba, you see it was a kitten fetish, all of the toms want Bombalurina, and I was lucky enough to get her, it took a lot of flirting, she wanted Tugger not me, but why not just me and you have a little secret? What say you?"**

" **why not, we seem to love each other, and both of our tribes believe in free love." the two young cats shared tongues and then mated. When they left to go home Pouncival could not help feeling that he was in the wrong tribe, the mythical tribe had welcomed him in and not been nasty, but he knew that when he got home that some one was bound to say something or do something to upset him. When he did get to the junkyard he decided to go see his kits. When in side the den the kits were wriggling around and their mother was fast asleep. Pouncival curled up and fell asleep. He was awoken by a lick to the head, Bombalurina was sitting up and continued to lick him.**

" **if you are going to continue seeing that queen, then make sure you wash her sent off of you, I could smell that a mile off, its not so bad now, and you can see her it does not worry me I've been seeing Tugger, and you are too young for me really." Pouncival was taken quite aback by what the red queen was saying but he understood, he got up licked the kits and then gave his mate a lick.**

"**I have to go, you can tell the tribe if you wont, I do not belong here, I just don't fit in, say by to my mom,"**

" **you can say by to her your self," Cassandra then walked through the entrance to the den, " be careful and be happy." Pouncival nodded and then ran out of the junkyard, he ran all the way to the park and strait to the little house, he was greeted by Valentine and then by all of the other cats.**

**Two months had past and Viola had gone into labor, after two hours three kittens were born, all three of them queens, two more hours past and four more kittens, all toms. " finely our tribe has tom kittens" a queen said when Silvia, Violas mum, announced the news. **

"**what shall we call them Pounce?"**

" **what you mean you don't have a queen that tells you what to call them?"**

" **no, but can I name the queens?" Pouncival nodded to his mate, " Titania, Peasblossom and Violenta, is that ok?"**

" **yes lovely, what do they mean?"**

"**nothing" Pouncival smiled, he was glad that his mate did not criticize him, he was happy now, no more jellicles calling him stupid, the only time he was called stupid now was if he fell down the long bit of metal that was attached to the small house, "what will you call the toms?"**

"**erm, Mustardseed, Cobweb, Moth and Puck." he looked around waiting for someone to be nasty but everyone just smiled and said that they were good names. Pouncival left to go on hunting duty and he went to his favorite spot, but this time it was not empty, two kittens were playing, under the watchful eye of their mum, Pouncival soon recognized her to be Bombalurina, which meant that the kittens were his own. He jumped down and sat next to the rather large red queen, "I see you are pregnant again, are they Tugger's? the kits look good, Boris has grown."**

" **yes," Bombalurina sighed, " it would be great if Tugger was as good a mate as you, I have to get my own food, that is why I come here the family feed me, they look after the kits"**

" **you mean that they are house cats now?" Pouncival looked down at the queen, she was tired and looked weak, " do you wont a mouse?"**

" **no thanks, I'll be fine, you should be collecting food for your tribe, and you should not be around here, Alonzo will kill you if he finds you, he said that he does not wont a son that betrays the tribe, oh and Tumble and Jemima have had more kits, the first lot got that kitten disease they may not make it, two toms they've got now, Dylan and Pouncival, in honor of his favorite brother."**

" **you say it as if I'm dead,"**

" **to the tribe you are, Cassandra decided it was best, that is why you must go." without word Pouncival leaped up and left. All of the way back to his new tribe he could not stop thinking about the fact that his old tribe thought that he was dead. He placed the three mice down on the pile of food and picked up the chaffinch that was on the top and then placed it in front of his mate, who was busy grooming her kits.**

" **I saw Bomba to day, she had the kits with her," he started to lick the small silver tom that had crawled over to him, " they are big now, and she is pregnant again, she told me that the tribe think that I'm dead," he said between licks. His mate looked up at him and then licked his leg. She did not say anything and the tribe all began to share tongues.**

**It wasn't long before the kittens were ready to hunt and Pouncival decided that the best place to learn was the other park that was near the junkyard, when they arrived at the park Pouncival sent the four tom kittens off to find prey and told them that who ever caught the most prey or the most difficult prey, would get his share of the food for the day. He decided that he would find it easier to keep an eye on the kits from the large tree that was in the middle of the park. Pouncival climbed up and positioned his self on the first branch, he then had a look around, he could see three of the kittens, but he could not see the fourth. Puck had chased a mouse into the long grass and had bumped into another kitten, a small tri color tom.**

" **hi, what's your name? my names Puck," he asked after he had shaken his head.**

" **Boris, nice to meet your acquaintance," the two tom kits were talking and their tails were flicking, Pouncival saw this and thought that it must be his kitten, Puck, and leaped down from the tree and padded over to the grass. When he got to the kitten he was shocked to see his other kitten talking to Puck. **

" **what are you doing here Boris? Who is with you? Where are they?" he whispered hastily he needed to know so that he would not appear to be alive to the jellicle tribe. **

" **how do you know me? Dad is with me, and he is.."**

" **he is right here," a large tom pushed his way through the grass, " hi pounce, what are you doing here? You are supposed to be dead, Cassandra said that you were attacked by a pollicle" the tom looked down at the small tom, then looked up at the sound of small paw steps, then three small tom kits ran out in to the small clearing in the grass all with a mouse in their mouths.**

" **Mustardseed take your brothers back to the tribe and tell your mom that I will be back soon," Pouncival turned to the ginger kit, who then ran off followed by the other three kittens, " I guess that I should go explain everything to Munkustrap, ay?" the three toms strolled in to the junkyard, Pouncival could hear the other cats gasp when they realized who he was. They stopped in front of the entrance to Munkustrap's den and Tugger sent the kitten away, he then pushed his way inside and flicked his tail under Pouncival's nose, who then followed. In side Munkustrap was grooming his large paws, he looked up at the two toms then stopped and rapped his tail over his paws.**

" **so you aren't dead, where have you been? Why did you leave?" the silver tabby's brown eyes were burning Pouncival's hart, he had let the tribe down and he had made his uncle un happy.**

" **no I am not dead, I have joined the mythical tribe, I have a beautiful mate and seven wonderful kittens, I am sorry if I upset anyone," Pouncival said, he realized that he was no longer scared of being in this place, he new that because he was no longer a jellicle that they would not punish him, he sat taller and waited for Munkustrap to speak again.**

" **you had that here, you also had a family that cared for you," Pouncival snorted in disagreement, " Is that why you left? Was it what your farther said and did to you?" Pouncival turned his head and tried to stop the memories from coming back.**

" **yes," that was all that he could say, he tried to stop tears and failed, then Alonzo burst into then den and grabbed Pouncival, he dragged him out of the den and began to attack him. Munkustrap leaped at him and pulled him off.**

" **you can not punish him, he is not a jellicle, he is a mythical tribe member, if you punish him you will only anger everlasting cat, he is happy now and that is all that matters, we will leave him be if he promises to visit us often."**

" **he is a jellicle, it is in his blood, he is my son and it is my rite to deal with him as I see fit."**

"**true that he is a jellicle by blood, but he is not one by smell or by the way that he lives, he is now to be trained to be wise and cunning, not polite and loving," the silver tabby turned to Pouncival and continued, his eyes now softened, "go, go see to your mate and your kits, if you wish to be respected you will come once a week and see your family, do not forget that you were born a jellicle and teach your kits our way as well as yours," he nodded to the tom and Pouncival walked to the exit of the junkyard, Alonzo ran to catch up, and the tom whispered in Pouncival's ear,**

" **you can't teach a cat new tricks you are still stupid, and I bet that you can't even remember what Boris means." **

**Pouncival turned to his farther and hissed, " small one."**

**'_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_''_'**

**I hope you liked the story, I don't know where to go from here so please help, all ideas will be considered. Sorry if it became confusing at any point, and sorry that it was all about Pouncival. Not really, why call a story Pouncival if it is not about him.**

**Please tell me what you thought and if you won't me to write more. Thank you for reading.**


End file.
